Who could refuse
by KaraSays
Summary: Draco has come to hate the morning news. In the news he found the answer he didn't want. He wallows in self rememberance, then gets a suprising visit. One-shot.


**Draco Malfoy sat in his sitting room, staring into the fire. He was trying to think were he went wrong. He knew she was with another man, he knew that when he started this. He knew it started off as just a shag here and there, but he also knew that his feelings had changed. How could he convince her to leave that retched man she was about to marry.**

**He had told her that he loved her. Told her that he could be the man she wanted, the man she deserved, but she didn't believe him. She told him as much and then left.**

**That was two weeks ago. He got up and poured his third glass of Firewhiskey; then just stared at it. He knew she would not come back to him now, while he was acting like this. He turned and threw the glass into the fire. **

"_**Damn her." **_**he thought as he went to sit back down. He glanced down at himself and felt dirty. He was still in the same black, silky, pyjama pants he had been in three days ago when he read the morning paper; how he hated that paper.**

_**'Brave Hero's finally Tie the knot',**_** was the headline rading. He was to curious to put the paper down. he thought it would be about the, **_**'Oh so wonderful Harry Potter and that Weasley girl,'**_** his mind mocked. So, not expecting it to be her in the paper, he smirked and kept reading.**

"_**Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are to be married this coming Saturday, at 4 p.m. Their wedding was originally scheduled six months from then, but due to the bride's sudden change of heart, it was moved up. Are they hiding something? Recent reports from a worthy source say that the Harry Potter, will be the one to walk Ms. Granger down the isle to be joined with their long time best friend. The trio…"**_

**It went on to give details about the wedding party and the reception but he couldn't read it anymore. He knew she was engaged but why would she push the wedding up after he had told her he loved her? **

**He hadn't realized that today was Saturday until he got the days paper, he wasn't even sure he wanted to read it. He started to pace in front of the table and went to put his fingers in his hair. When he did he was thoroughly disgusted, it felt slimy, and sweaty. Deciding that it was time for a shower he left the offending paper on the table and went to his room. **

**Stripping down and turning on the shower he automatically felt better. He stepped in and started to lather up his body with soap. The steam alone lifted his spirit bringing his thoughts back to a month earlier when he had company in this very spot. As he started on his hair he let his thought go, unfortunately they wandered to where he wished they wouldn't.**

_**She was walking backwards up the stairs as he led her to his room. He had his hands around her waist just in case she fell, never breaking their fiery kiss. They made it all the way up the stairs before she stumbled back, breaking the kiss. He steadied her, but instead of continuing the kiss, he gazed passionately up and down her body and then pulled off her shirt. Since his shirt was long gone, she allowed him to lift in over her head as she watched the passion and desire in his eyes grow. She loved that look and he knew it. He stepped closer to her and started to trail small kisses down her neck while making his way to his bedroom. They got to the door as she slammed into it. He kissed her, rougher, running his hands over her breast, down her slim body, then let go to open the door. She turned to look inside, only to have him grab her by the waist and pull her hair back. He leaned down and started to trail kisses back down her neck. He reached around and unbuttoned her jeans as she twisted around. She looked up at him and grinned as she dropped to her knees and undid his pants. When his pants hit the floor she went to remove his boxers, but he pulled her up by her shoulders instead. He wrapped his arms around her waist and led her to the bathroom.**_

**Right as he was getting to the good part, he heard pounding on his door. He quickly rinsed his hair and used his wand to call in some clean pyjama pants. The pounding didn't stop the entire time. It was getting on his nerves as he rushed down the stairs saying, "I'm coming, I'm coming." **

**Still the pounding did not stop. As he reached the door, he tried to calm down so he could deal with this intruder. He reached the doorknob and froze; the pounding had stopped. He was still curious about who would invade his personal time off work so he opened the door, just to be shocked. There she was, walking back down the lane to the Apparition point, in a wedding dress. He looked over and his mouth dropped. The dress was beautiful and she was beautiful in it. White, strapless, bodist that flowed out from the waist to her feet. The dress had a simple design on it, but on her, it was gorgeous. Her hair was done beautifully as well. The top half was pinned up, coming out into her trademark curls at the bottom.**

**He walked out the door and closed it, with out taking his eyes off of her. At the sound of the door, she whipped around to see him. She gave an unsure smile and started to walk back to him. **

**He took a few steps towards her but stopped before he went down the stairs. He wasn't sure if he could trust his eyes. As she got closer, he could see that she had been crying. He couldn't stand to see her hurt and went down the steps with out any further hesitation. He stopped as he got within three feet of her and waited to see what she would do. **

**She also stopped a few feet away and just stared at the ground. He sucked in a breath causing her to look up at him. She let out a sigh and closed the space between them as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He wasn't sure what to do, but when she started to let go, he grabbed her and pulled her back into his arms.**

"**I couldn't do it," she whispered as she grabbed on tighter to him.**

**He obviously figured she didn't get married, but was astonished that she was here.**

"**Why?" he said into to her hair.**

"**Because I didn't love him," she answered with a sigh.**

**He tried to swallow the lumped lodged in his throat but found he couldn't. She let go of him slightly, while staying in his arm, and stared up at him. "I love you," she said with out blinking, her gaze never faltering.**

**He felt relief wash over him. He didn't know exactly what to say, so he just did what comes natural when she is around. He put one of his hands on the back of her neck, the other still firmly planted around her waist and pulled her in for a fiery kiss. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him down, causing the kiss to deepen. **

**Moments later, he broke the kiss. He didn't want to but knew that they both needed air. He pressed his forehead to hers, and rubbed his thumb up and down on her neck sending chills down her back.**

**He grabbed her hand and started towards the house, looking at her the entire time.**

"**Move in here," he said as they stepped up the bottom step.**

"**I don't think I can," she replied, looking at her feet.**

"**I will not hurt you like he did," he said as they reached the top step. He pulled her into his arms and walked the rest of the way in behind her, holding her close.**

**He shut the door and turned her around. "I don't care if I have to go get all your things, I don't care if you want to sleep in a different room, I don't care if you want to free all of the house elves," he said as he watched her stifle a giggle. "I just want you to be with me, I want to give you my heart," he said, staring her in the face.**

"**Well who could refuse that?" she said as she closed the gap between them. She kissed him with all the passion she could muster, letting her hands wander over his toned body. **

"**I ….love… you, Draco Malfoy," she said between kisses.**

"**I love you too, Hermione Granger," he said as he broke their kiss and carried her up the stairs.**


End file.
